1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to electrical power outlets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical power outlets, such as found in electrical power strips, are fashioned to receive plugs that terminate electrical cords or other electrical transmission media to furnish electrical power to equipment or other devices. Engagement of the plugs with the power outlets requires spatial alignment of plug prongs with terminal apertures of the outlets and then subsequent insertion of the plug prongs therein. Such engagement procedures can be problematic in dimly lit areas and/or areas that have other challenging visual acuity issues.